Tak Terdefinisi
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Lain orang , lain pendapat. Benar, 'kan?/Perlahan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya./"Mulai saat ini kau akan kupanggil gulali cerewet."/"Gu-gulali? Cerewet?"/Fictlet, fluff maybe /Special for Rievectha Herbst/Mind to RnR?:D


"Mulai saat ini kau akan kupanggil gulali cerewet," rangkaian kata-kata itu meluncur cepat dari mulut kecil Uchiha Sasuke. Kalimat dingin—atau bisa disebut dengan perintah—itu sukses membuat Haruno Sakura yang selalu memancarkan aura hangat itu tertegun. Sakura kecil berusaha mencerna ucapan yang dituturkan oleh Sasuke, bocah yang baru saja dikenalkan orangtuanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gu-gulali? Cerewet?" cicit Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangguk angkuh—terlalu angkuh untuk ukuran anak kecil berusia delapan tahun.

Tak berapa lama, _emerald_ Sakura tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca, sedangkan mulutnya sengaja ia kerucutkan dengan maksud menurunkan persentase lolosnya isak tangis yang saat ini sudah susah payah ia bendung.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!" Sakura berucap dengan nada tertahan, yang dilanjutkan dengan lolosnya bulir-bulir air mata dari sudut indera penglihatannya. Ekspresi terkejut dicampur panik terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke, walau hanya beberapa detik.

"H-hei. Jangan menangis, Gulali," tutur Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan gadis _blossom_ itu.

Awalnya Sasuke berhipotesis bahwa gadis berusia enam tahun itu akan tenang setelah mendengarkan penuturannya itu. Namun, dugaan Sasuke meleset; isak tangis Sakura kian menjadi.

.

.

**Tak Terdefinisi © **Lrynch Fruhling

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**Special for **_Rievectha Herbst

.

.

Sebuah benda bersuhu rendah menyapu lembut pipi kanan Sakura, membuat gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Oh, hai, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura dengan nada ringan.

"Hn," respons Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sekaleng _soft drink_ ke hadapan Sakura. Dalam hitungan detik, minuman dingin itu sudah berpindah tangan—dari tangan Sasuke ke tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Cepat, gadis berambut _pink_ itu membuat sebuah celah, lalu mendekatkan bibir kaleng dengan mulutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika iris _onyx_-nya merekam tingkah Sakura yang—menurutnya—seperti orang yang sangat, sangat kehausan. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, di sela-sela meneguk minumannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hn. Kalau kau masih haus, minum saja punyaku." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang kemudian ditolak halus oleh Sakura.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah tidak haus lagi, kok!" kata Sakura dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah mulusnya.

"Hn."

.

.

"Hei, Gulali, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke kecil seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Hiks, ha-habisnya, Sasuke-_kun_ memanggilku gulali. Ini semua pasti karena rambutku ini, 'kan?" ucap gadis kecil itu, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku memanggilmu gulali karena rambutmu? Dasar sok tahu," tutur Sasuke, berusaha melembutkan nada bicaranya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, _emerald_-nya menatap bola _onyx_ Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya. "Jadi, Sasuke-_kun _memanggilku gulali karena apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, anak kecil yang ber-_gender_ laki-laki—Sasuke—itu pun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, bingung mau menjawab apa. "Karena kurasa gulali itu cocok saja denganmu. Kau tahu, 'kan, rasa gulali itu seperti apa?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, kemudian berkata, "Tahu. Manis, bukan?"

Sasuke mengiyakan jawaban Sakura. "Iya, betul. Manis seperti—"

"Seperti apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku boleh tanya sesuatu, tidak?" tanya Sakura, memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelinap masuk di antara mereka berdua.

"Hn. Mau tanya apa?" balas Sasuke sembari melempar botol air mineral yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Menurut Sasuke-_kun_, definisi cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura, membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Hn? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" ujar Sasuke singkat sambil merebahkan badannya pada rerumputan hijau yang sengaja ditanam di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aa, tadi Ino bertanya kepadaku tentang itu. Dan aku hanya menjawab—"

"Kau jawab apa?" potong Sasuke, yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Sakura.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _Baka_. Ng, aku hanya menjawab kalau cinta itu tidak dapat terdefinisi," ungkap Sakura, pelan.

Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan maksud dapat mendengar penjelasan Sakura dengan lebih jelas. "Tidak terdefinisi bagaimana?"

Perlahan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "Cinta itu seperti satu kata yang mewakili berbagai macam perasaan manusia, Sasuke-_kun_. Perasaan takut, senang, sakit, dan saling memiliki. Cinta juga merupakan suatu simbol kepedulian dan kehangatan. Dan—hei, kenapa jadi kau yang bertanya?" ucap Sakura, kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap permata kelam Sasuke dengan intens, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Menurut Sasuke-_kun_, definisi cinta itu apa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya kini merekam lapisan biru yang dihiasi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura dengan menerawang langit yang tak berujung tersebut. "Hn. Memang, cinta itu tak bisa didefinisikan. Tapi ada satu kata yang menurutku dapat mewakili semua perasaan tersebut," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke … mungkin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi yang berkerut samar.

"Kata itu adalah …** manis**."

.

.

"Manis seperti … **cinta**."

"Cinta? Apa itu cinta, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura kecil, jenaka.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi kata Itachi-_nii_ kemarin cinta itu rasanya manis. Seperti gulali," ujar bocah Uchiha itu seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura itu manis seperti cinta?" tanya Sakura, lagi, dengan nada polosnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi, Sakura mau, 'kan, jadi _cinta_nya Sasuke?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang saat ini tampak sedikit melembut.

"Mau, mau!" jawab gadis kecil itu antusias, melupakan insiden yang baru saja terjadi dikarenakan ulah Sasuke—bocah kecil yang baru saja membuatnya menangis beberapa saat yang lalu.

_**Dan ternyata … bocah berusia delapan tahun pun sekarang sudah bisa menembak seorang gadis kecil meski ia sendiri tidak tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Only**_ 854 _**words.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Yusha Daesung, Voila Sophie, ****Rievectha Herbst****, Aozu Misora, **dan** Fuchaoife** buat refrensinya :")/eh

Silahkan curahkan isi hati(?) kalian tentang fict ini di kolom review :""

Ps: Maaf, dalam waktu dekat aku gak bisa apdet fict-fict MC-ku. Sekarang ini—sampai bulan Juli—aku bakal disibukkan dengan pelunasan utang-utang fict sama kontes BTC. Nah, sekalian, nih, ada yang mau ikutan kontes Banjir Tomatceri?xD

Untuk info lebih lengkapnya, kalian bisa cek profile akun FFn BTC dengan penname: Banjir TomatCeri. Ditunggu partisipasinya

.

_**Mind to Review and Concrit, Minna?**_


End file.
